


Fateful Encounter

by MothsAndMoonlight



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action, Banter, First Meetings, Frenemies, Gen, Rivalry, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothsAndMoonlight/pseuds/MothsAndMoonlight
Summary: Batman and Robin meet the Man of Steel for the first time and they don't exactly have the same perception of him.





	Fateful Encounter

_BOOM!_

Another impact nearly knocked Bruce off his feet. As he grabbed onto a nearby building for support he glanced briefly behind him to ensure his partner was trailing behind him. Sure enough, Dick was right behind him, wide-eyed and alert. 

"What on earth is that?" He cried, incredulous. 

Bruce scowled and continued tearing through the rubble-filled alley. "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

"Is it Bane?"

"I doubt it. He wouldn't be able to cause tremors this size. Besides, he wouldn't be in Metropolis." Bruce skidded into the street, narrowly avoiding an airborne city bus. He gaped as he finally saw the cause of the repeated tremors. A large, grotesque beast the size of a 50-floor building roared before him. To his greater surprise a small, blue figure zipped around the beast, striking it with such force that the beast was tossed several miles, almost like a rag doll.

Bruce sprinted after the action, Dick on his tail. "Who's the flying blue guy?"

"Superman."

"Wait? Superman's real?! I always thought he was just a myth!!"

"Myths often have some truth in them, Robin." Bruce shot his grappling hook into a nearby building and zipped to the top, getting an aerial view of the action. By now, the beast had captured the so-called Man of Steel in his large fist and was attempting to break his spine. 

"Batman, we have to help!!" Dick cried out above the cacophony of sirens and screams.

Before the words left his mouth, Bruce had already removed several liquid nitrogen pellets from his utility belt and was in the process of leaping off the roof. As he glided towards the beast, Bruce hurled the pellets at the unsuspecting monster, encapsulating it in a thick layer of ice. 

Superman broke free from the goliath's grip and lifted the beast, zipping up to the Earth's atmosphere and hurling the beast into space. He floated back down, landing calmly beside Batman and Robin.

"Thank you for your help. I take it that you're the big bad Batman and his sidekick Robin?"

"So you've heard of us." Bruce studied the man carefully, noting that Superman was a few inches taller than himself and considerably more built.  Like Bruce, he had piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. He found it ironic and mildly amusing that the two looked so similar yet acted as similar as night and day. 

"Of course. Metropolis isn't too far from Gotham." He said amicably. Superman smiled quite a bit, almost too much. Bruce scowled. 

"And of course The Daily Planet loves writing articles about Gotham's crime." Bruce stated coolly, watching Superman's reaction carefully. His smiled faded for a second before being replaced by a faint smirk which laced his words. 

"Well, I'm glad to know you ardently read the Daily Planet, seeing as you own it." It was Bruce's turn to pause and grit his teeth. Dick gaped beside him.

"X-Ray vision, huh? So I guess Superman really is a man of many talents."

Superman smiled again. "And the rumors of Batman being the world's greatest detective weren't hyperbolic either." 

Robin snorted. "You don't need to be a detective to know that you're Clark Kent." Both men turned to stare at Dick and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just, well, you don't wear a mask so isn't it kind of obvious?"

Clark laughed and ruffled Dick's hair. "You'd be surprised what a pair of glasses and a press badge can do."

"Anyways-" Bruce cut in, "Now that the crisis has been averted Robin and I had better get going."

"Well, it was nice meeting you two! Maybe someday in the future we can fight side by side again." Clark responded, oblivious to Bruce's obvious lack of affection towards the man. 

"We'll see." And with that he zipped away, Robin casting one final smile at the Man of Steel, knowing that they would indeed meet again. 


End file.
